The Fault
by ErnasTiaraa
Summary: Semuanya adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan saat ia jatuh cinta. Kesalahan saat ia melepaskan. Kesalahan karena ia hanya diam. Kesalahan saat ia berlalu. Dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang tanpa ia sadari bukan hanya ia yang melakukan kesalahan. Broken KaiSoo slight SuDo/GS/ONESHOOT/angst gagal/COMEBACK STORY


Jongin tidak pernah tahu darimana awalnya sampai akhirnya ia jatuh atau bahkan tergila-gila dengan seseorang. Jongin tidak pernah sadar bagaimana caranya sampai ia harus terperangkap dalam perasaan bodoh yang sialnya ia sukai. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi ia menikmatinya.

Jongin tidak tahu bahwa perasaan aneh yang selalu menggelitik perutnya itu telah merubah semuanya. Merubah hidupnya. Merubah isi dunianya. Jongin tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu.

_Yang Jongin tahu hanya satu. Ia menyukai semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

**COMEBACK STORY**

**THE FAULT**

**PAIRING : KAISOO / SUDO**

**MAIN CAST : KAI EXO AS KIM JONGIN ; D.O EXO AS DO KYUNGSOO SUHO EXO AS KIM SUHO ; CHEN EXO AS KIM JONGDAE ; MINHO SHINEE AS KIM MINHO**

**GENRE : ANGST (GAGAL)**

**RATED : K (?) / T (?)**

**LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

**WARNING! FF GAJE! CERITA PASARAN! ANGST GAGAL! TYPO! GS! YANG TIDAK BERKENAN SILAHKAN KLIK CLOSE KARENA SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH. TERIMAKASIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berhenti menjadi sosok yang selalu membuat onar di kampus -atau bahkan sejak ia masih sekolah. Berhenti untuk menjahili Myungsoo, si pria kutu buku yang selalu lewat di depan kelasnya sambil menenteng berjenis-jenis buku. Berhenti bicara banmal dengan para senior. Berhenti untuk melempar lipatan kertas ke arah Profesor Nam, dosen mata kuliah matematika dasar yang -menurut Jongin- membosankan. Berhenti berteriak pada pegawai kantin kampus bahwa dia lapar dan butuh makanan.

Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berubah. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Atau mungkin… Jongin berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu.

Jongin hanya diam atau bahkan bertingkah acuh setiap kali ia dinasehati oleh ayahnya. Kim Minho, pemilik Kim Corp yang terkenal seantero Korea Selatan. Tak jarang bahkan Jongin hanya berlalu saat ayahnya bilang bahwa mereka butuh bicara. "Aku lelah appa." Jawabnya singkat setiap kali ayahnya itu ingin mengajaknya berbicara.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat ayahnya itu sedang bicara dengannya. Jongin menautkan kedua tangannya dipangkuannya dengan erat terkesan seperti takut. Jongin bahkan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' saat ayahnya berkata bahwa ia kecewa dengan sikap Jongin selama ini.

"Siapa yang telah merubahmu menjadi seperti ini Jongin? Aku perlu berterima kasih karena telah menyadarkanmu." Tutur Kim Minho. Jongin hanya diam.

.

.

.

.

"Noona astaga akhirnya kau pulang juga! Aku hampir mati selama 3 bulan kemarin kau tahu?! Astaga aku merindukanmu!" Jongin memekik senang dan langsung memeluk sosok 'Noona' yang ia rindukan itu tanpa ampun.

"Baru 3 bulan Tuan Kim bungsu. Kau berlebihan."

"Tidak hyung sungguh! Aku benar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo Noona. Dan mengapa kau pulang hyung? Padahal aku berharap kau menetap di LA dan tidak akan pulang."

"Jika aku tidak pulang, maka kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo Jongin yang paling aku sayang. Mengapa kau bodoh sekali. Dimana appa?"

Jongin diam. Benar juga. Jika 'hyung'nya itu tidak pulang maka ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Noona kesayangannya itu, Do Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin sudah berubah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu menjadi Kim Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo telah resmi menikah dengan hyungnya Kim Suho sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Aku dengar dari Jongdae, katanya kau banyak berubah Kim. Apa benar?" Tanya Suho. Berita berubahnya Jongin ternyata cukup menyebar luas. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ia begitu.

"Aku hanya menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo noona. Kepala kotak itu pasti berlebihan."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau bahkan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu?"

"Kim Jongin."

"Ya."

"Berhenti membuat aku bingung. Aku mohon."

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah membuatmu bingung. Kau sendiri yang membuat hidupmu menjadi rumit. Aku bersumpah."

.

.

.

.

Jongin bukannya tidak laku. Bertahun-tahun dalam status sendirinya bukan berarti Jongin tidak disukai banyak wanita. Kalian bercanda?! Kim Jongin adalah sosok sempurna. Dengan kulit tan dan sexynya belum lagi bibir tebal dan mata elangnya. Demi Tuhan. Wanita mana yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin? Belum lagi Jongin adalah salah satu pewaris Kim Corp. Kekayaan keluarganya itu tidak akan habis sampai keturunan ketujuh. Sungguh, Kim Jongin adalah sebuah kesempuranaan.

Jongin tentu saja ia punya alasan mengapa ia memilih untuk sendiri selama ini. Jongin bukanlah sosok laki-laki yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Jongin bisa saja dengan sekejap mata mendapatakan kekasih. Tapi tidak. Jongin hanya ingin memiliki kekasih yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Mencintainya karena apa adanya dirinya. Bukan karena kekayaan, ketampanan, kekuasaan dan segala hal yang dimilkinya. Bukan.

Jongin ingin mempunyai kekasih yang mengerti dirinya. Menerima semua kekurangannya. Memarahinya saat ia salah. Menuntunya menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih baik. Jongin ingin kekasihnya menjadi sosok penting dibalik dirinya. Bukan sosok yang hanya bisa merengek manja dengan semua hal-hal aneh yang harus dituruti. Bukan.

Jongin pernah memiliki kekasih. Satu-satunnya mantan kekasihnya. Karena sampai saat ini Jongin belum pernah menjalin hubungan lagi dengan wanita manapun.

Gadis cantik yang merupakan kakak seniornya saat ia masih duduk di bangku Senior High School. Gadis mungil dengan bibir hatinya. Gadis mungil yang selalu memarahi Jongin saat Jongin salah. Gadis mungil yang akan merajuk saat Jongin menggodanya. Gadis mungil yang akan tersenyum setiap kali Jongin mencoba merubah sikap buruknya. Gadis mungil yang mencintai Jongin apa adanya. Gadis mungil yang tak pernah menuntut Jongin banyak hal. Kecuali merubah semua sifat buruknya. Merubah semua kebiasaan buruknya. Gadis mungil itu hanya ingin Jongin menjadi lebih baik. Menjadi sosok yang bisa dibanggakan.

Namun sayangnya, Jongin mengecewakannya. Jongin menyia-nyiakan gadisnya. Jongin tidak bisa untuk merubah sifatnya pada saat itu. Jongin menyukai kehidupan buruknya. Jongin tidak bisa merubah dirinya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Jongin tidak bisa merubah dirinya agar bisa dibanggakan. Jongin tidak bisa. Dan Jongin menyesal. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Ia menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadisnya itu. Jongin menyesal karena telah membuat gadisnya kecewa. Namun satu hal yang selalu Jongin ingat dari gadisnya adalah perkataannya.

"Kim Jongin. Ingat dan selalu ingat. Aku mohon ingat. Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tidak ada satu laki-laki pun yang dapat merubah rasa cintaku padamu. Ingat itu. Aku memutuskan hubungan ini bukan karena aku lelah. Bukan karena aku bosan. Demi Tuhan Jongin aku mencintaimu. Aku melepasmu karena aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Jongin ku mohon berubahlah. Bukan demi dirimu jika kau tak mampu. Bukan demi keluarga Kim jika kau tak mau. Berubahlah demi aku. Agar aku mempunyai satu alasan agar kau diterima oleh keluargaku Jongin. Aku mohon. Berubahlah demi aku. Agar kita bisa bersama selamanya. Aku mencintaimu. Ingat itu."

Dan Jongin selalu mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum bisa melupakannya?"

"Kau bercanda hyung? Dia adalah gadis sempurna. Demi segala isi bumi dia sempurna. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?"

"Berlebihan Kim bungsu."

"Jongdae hyung.."

"Hm."

"Apa usahaku ini sia-sia?"

"Kau mengetahui jawabannya Jongin."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti hyung."

"Dia bahkan sudah memiliki penggantimu. Dia sudah menikah Kim Jongin. Berhentilah. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Aku mencintainya hyung."

"Dia memiliki suami."

"Tapi aku yakin dia mencintaiku."

"Dia istri hyungmu."

"Aku tahu."

Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jongin sadar. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti.

.

.

.

.

Jongin selalu berharap agar Tuhan dapat dengan ikhlas mengulang waktu. Jongin selalu berdoa agar waktu bisa diputar. Jongin selalu mengharapkan itu di setiap hembus nafasnya.

Jongin ingin kembali dimana saat ia pertama kali melihat gadisnya. Jongin ingin kembali saat dimana ia mulai mengenal gadisnya. Berjabat tangan dengannya. Mendengar suara merdunya untuk pertama sekalinya. Jongin ingin mengulangnya.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Siapa namamu?"

Jongin ingin kembali. Meski ia tahu ia tidak bisa.

Jongin ingin memutar waktu saat gadisnya mengakhiri semuanya. Jongin ingin kembali ke masa itu agar Jongin bisa menolak. Bukan hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh. Jongin ingin mengulangnya sambil berkata.

"Tetaplah disisiku. Aku akan merubah semua tentang diriku. Tetaplah disisiku."

Sayangnya Jongin tidak bisa. Jongin tahu itu.

Jongin ingin mengulang saat dimana kakak pertamanya, Suho, datang kerumah lalu memperkenalkan calon istrinya. Jongin ingin mengulang masa itu agar setidaknya Jongin bisa berontak bahwa dia tidak setuju. Bukannya berlalu seperti tak perduli. Jongin ingin kembali saat itu lalu bertanya pada calon istri kakaknya itu.

"Bukankah dulu kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat laki-laki lain karena dihatimu hanya ada aku? Lalu kenapa sekarang semuanya berubah? Bahkan kau akan menikah dengan hyungku sendiri? Bukankah harusnya kau menikah denganku? Mengapa kau mengingkari perkataanmu sendiri?"

Jongin tahu itu percuma. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Jongin tahu itu. Jongin tahu ia terlambat. Jongin sadari itu. Hanya saja Jongin tidak bisa berhenti.

Jongin merubah dirinya bahkan sejak sebelum Suho memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai calon istrinya. Bahkan Jongin membuang semua sifat buruknya saat Suho belum melamar Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Jongin terlambat? Kenapa?

.

.

.

.

Hari itu akhirnya datang. Hari yang selalu ia tunggu. Akhirnya ia melihat Kyungsoo. Setelah 4 tahun tidak melihatnya. Jongin melihatnya. Jongin menghampirinya. Menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil berkata 'Hai. Aku merindukanmu.' Dan berakhir dengan makan bersama di sebuah restaurant.

.

.

"Apakah rasa itu masih sama, Soo? Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan?"

"Kau mengetahuinya Jongin. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."

"Apakah terlambat jika aku merubah diriku sekarang?"

"Tidak ada kata terlambat kau tahu itu."

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan kembali."

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

.

Jongin diam saja saat Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungannya saat itu karena ia terlalu kaget. Jongin tidak dapat berfikir jernih. Jongin terlalu takut itu nyata. Tapi ternyata Jongin terlalu bodoh. Karena justru dengan sikap diamnya itu membuat ia kehilangan gadis mungilnya. Kehilangan sosok Kyungsoo disisinya. Dan Jongin menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Jongin berlalu begitu saja saat Suho memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya didepan keluargnya karena Jongin kecewa. Jongin kecewa dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengingkari perkataannya. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan rasa kecewanya. Itulah mengapa Jongin berlalu begitu saja. Dan Jongin menyesal. Karena dengan berlalunya ia saat itu membuat semua orang berfikir bahwa ia tidak perduli seperti biasanya. Dan Jongin menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu berubahnya Jongin di kampus sebelum 3 bulan yang lalu. Saat dimana Suho dan Kyungsoo resmi menikah dan pergi ke LA untuk bulan madu. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa Jongin mulai berubah. Bahkan tidak dengan Jongin sendiri.

Semuanya tersadar saat Jongdae bicara kepada Kim Minho bahwa nama Jongin terpampang di mading kampus sebagai trending topic karena perubahan sikapnya. Jongdae mulai mengawasi Jongin. Dan benar. Jongin berubah. Jongdae tidak tahu sejak kapan. Jangankan Jongde. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin sebenarnya Jongin tahu. Hanya saja ia berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu.

Jongin hanya menginginkan gadisnya kembali. Bukankah gadisnya bilang ia akan selalu mencintai Jongin? Jongin tidak bodoh. Ia merubah habis-habisan dirinya agar ia bisa kembali dengan gadis mungilnya. Jongin tidak bodoh. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadisnya lagi.

Hingga Jongin sadar satu hal. Dia terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya perkenalkan. Ini kekasihku. Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan melamarnya minggu depan. Aku akan mengajak appa, Dae dan Jongin datang kerumahnya untuk membuktikan kesungguhan cintaku. Jadi, kalian bersiaplah."

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut saat kakak tertuanya mengucapkan itu.

Lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Terlalu kecewa.

Dengan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

"Badannya sangat panas hyung."

Jongin, Suho dan Jongdae sedang berada dikamar Kyungsoo -dan Suho- saat ini. Sejak tadi pagi Kyungsoo demam tinggi. Mereka sudah menghubungi Dokter Park sejak sore. Namun akibat hujan badai sejak pagi dokter pribadi keluarga Kim itu belum kunjung datang.

"Aku akan mencoba menelfon Dokter Park lagi hyung." Usul Jongdae. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon dokter pribadinya itu.

"Aku akan ke apotik dulu. Kyungsoo butuh obat setidaknya sampai Dokter Park datang. Jongin jaga Kyungsoo sebentar arra? Aku akan segera kembali." Itu suara Suho. Suho mengambil jaket tebal dan kunci mobilnya di meja nakas kamar mereka. Bergegas untuk sesegera mungkin pergi ke apotik agar istrinya itu bisa lebih baik.

"Oppaaa.."

"Aku rasa kau harus tetap disini, hyung." Ujar Jongin setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Entah mengigau atau apa. Tapi tadi Kyungsoo memang memanggil Suho. Siapa lagi yang dipanggil 'Oppa' oleh gadia itu? Jongdae? Mereka seumuran.

"Biar aku yang ke apotik. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin." Tukasnya sambil merebut kunci mobil yang ada ditangan Suho.

"Hati-hati bungsu! Diluar hujan badai kau harus ingat!" Teriak Suho dari kamarnya entah Jongin mendengarnya atau tidak.

Dan tepat saat suara mobil Jongin menjauh, Suho dan Jongdae merasa takut. Entah karena apa.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang,Dae. Astaga Kim Jongin. Dia harus baik-baik saja."

"Diluar hujan badai hyung. Aku takut. Hyung.. aku takut."

"Diamlah, Dae. Jangan membuat aku semakin kalut. Kyungsoo sedang sakit dan sekarang Jongin berada diluar saat hujan badai. Mengapa aku membiarkan dia pergi tadi."

.

.

.

.

Sungguh! Ini benar-benar hujan badai. Jalanan sepi. Tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat di jalanan. Kecuali mobil BMW hitam yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi karena terlalu berburu-buru. Itu mobil Jongin. Semua orang tahu itu.

Mata Jongin tidak bisa melihat jalanan dengan seksama. Hujan badai hari ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Jongin sendiri bahkan tidak melihat bahwa didepannya, beberapa meter lagi, ada sebuah truk besar yang mengarah kemobilnya. Jongin tidak tahu.

"KIM JONGIIIN!"

Dan tepat saat Kyungsoo berteriak nama Jongin dikamarnya, mobil BMW itu terjungkal dan terbakar tak menyisakan apapun. Termasuk nyawa Kim bungsu itu. Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

_14 Januari _

Sudah terhitung 1 minggu sejak meninggalnya Jongin. Semuanya berubah. Suasana rumah tidak lagi seramai dulu. Tidak ada lagi teriakan "Kyungsoo noona aku lapaaaarrr aku mau sandwich buatan noona!" Atau "Kyungsoo noonaaa aku bosaaann temani aku jalan-jalan!"

Rumah Kim semakin sepi. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran antara Kim bungsu dan kaka keduanya setiap saat. "JONGDAE HYUNG DEMI TUHAN KEPALAMU AKAN SEMAKIN KOTAK JIKA KAU MEMAKAI MOBILKU!" lalu dibalas dengan "DAN KIM JONGIN DEMI TUHAN KAU AKAN SEMAKIN HITAM JIKA KAU DURHAKA DENGAN HYUNGMU."

Rumah Kim bagaikan tak ada penghuni. Tidak ada lagi bentakan sayang dari sang ayah saat ketiga anak Kim-nya itu berbuat ulah. "Suho kau sudah menikah. Tidak bisakah kau lebih dewasa? Berhenti memanjakan Jongin. Berhenti membiarkan Jongin bergelut manja dengan istrimu. Ubah dia. Bukannya malah membuat Jongin semakin menjadi manja. Kim Jongdae. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah adikmu. Sayangi dia. Dan kau Kim Jongin astaga... Berhentilah menjadi pria buruk yang selalu berulah di kampusmu! Appa lelah setiap haru harus mendapat panggilan dari kampusmu tentang sikapmu!"

Semuanya sudah berubah. Rumah besar itu kini sepi. Tidak ada Jongin si tukang manja dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada Jongin si tukang pencari masalah dengan Jongdae. Tidak ada Jongin si tukang pencari pembela dengan Suho. Dan yang terpenting tidak ada lagi Kim Jongin. Dengan semua sifat buruk dan baiknya. Tidak ada lagi Kim Jongin. Tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya gontai ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua rumah Kim tersebut. Di depan pintu kamar itu terpampang foto dua orang laki-laki sejak mereka kecil sampai dewasa. Lalu ada sebuah stiker huruf bertuliskan 'DAE - IN'. Iya. Ini kamar Jongin dan Jongdae. Mereka memang berbagi kamar sejak kecil. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan melihat dua orang sedang duduk dilantai sambil bersender di kasur yang didepannya ada beberapa bingkai foto.

"Suho oppa.. Dae-ah.." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Matanya memanas. Cairan-cairan bening siap terjatu dari pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo duduk di samping kanan Jongdae. Bersimpuh. Entah untuk apa.

"Kau tahu? Dulu Jongin pernah cerita padaku tentang seorang gadis yang paling ia cintai sejak masa Senior High School. Jongin bilang gadisnya itu adalah kakak seniornya. Jongin menyukainya saat pertama kali Jongin melihatnya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah bahagianya saat ia menceritakan itu padaku, Dae." Suho bersuara lirih.

"Aku tahu itu hyung. Jongin bercerita dengan kita disini. Dikamarku dan kamarnya. Setelah Jongin bilang bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta kita mati-matian mengatainya. Akhirnya si bungsu bisa jatuh cinta." Jawab Jongdae.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Sesekali ia terisak pelan. Keberadaannya seperti tak dianggap.

"Tapi aku yakin kau tidak tahu ini hyung. Alasan mengapa Jongin merubah dirinya. Alasan mengapa Jongin ingin menjadi pribadi yang baik. Aku yakin kau tidak tahu itu hyung." Jongdae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ia bertemu dengan gadisnya itu hyung. Ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu hyung. Setelah 4 tahun lamanya Jongin mencari dan mencari keberadaan gadis itu, hari itu Jongin menemukannya hyung. Kau harus lihat bagaimana wajah bahagia saat ia bertemu dengan gadisnya itu hyung. Jongin bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

"Gadis yang meminta dia merubah semua sikap buruknya. Gadis yang meminta dia menjadi sosok yang bisa dibanggakan. Jongin bertemu dengannya hyung. Dan karena ia tidak bodoh, Jongin tidak mau kehilangan gadisnya itu lagi. Jongin meminta gadisnya itu untuk menunggunya sampai ia benar-benar berubah. Jongin percaya satu hal hyung.. Jongin percaya-"

"Bahwa gadis itu akan selalu mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun." Sela Suho saat Jongdae masih asik berbicara lirih.

"Hentikan.. aku mohon hentikan.. hiks.." Kyungsoo sudah tidak mampu lagi. Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat mendengar celotehan dari Jongdae dan suaminya. Kyungsoo sudah tidak sanggup. Tapi isakan dan lirihan Kyungsoo itu bagai angin berlalu untuk Jongdae dan Suho.

"Tapi hyungnya yang bodoh ini justru merusaknya. Aku.. Hyungnya.. justru melukainya. Membuatnya kecewa. Membuat dia membenci dirinya sendiri dan membuatnya kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang Jongdae-ya? Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku bahwa gadis yang Jongin cintai itu adalah Kyungsoo? Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Suho mulai terisak. Ia benci dirinya sendiri. Sangat.

"Jongin melarangnya hyung. Jongin melarang aku untuk memberitahumu. 'Jika memang Suho hyung yang dapat membahagiakannya. Maka biarlah hyung.' Itu yang Jongin bilang hyung. Jongin terlalu yakin dan percaya dengan kata-kata gadisnya itu. Jongin bodoh. Sangat bodoh."

"Aku mohon hentikan.. hiks.. hentikan.." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bahkan ia tidak berusaha menghentikan pernikahan kami. Jongdae-ya.. aku hyung yang paling buruk."

"Aku mohon hentikan..." lirih Kyungsoo entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Jongin bertingkah menyenangkan dihadapannya. Jongin ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa dibanggakan. Jongin ingin membuktikan bahwa ia telah berubah. Jongin ingin membuktikan bahwa Jongin sudah berhasil menjadi apa yang gadis itu inginkan. Meskipun Jongin tahu semuanya pasti sia-sia. Jongin tidak bisa berhenti dan kembali. Jongin tidak bisa. Jongin terlalu bodoh. Jongin tahu semua yang ia lakukan hanya membuat dirinya sakit. Tapi, Jongin tetap melakukannya. Demi gadisnya. Demi cintanya. Demi-"

"Demi aku. Aku mohon berhenti. Maafkan aku.. hiks.."

"Aku yang membuatnya kembali berharap. Seandainya aku bilang padanya bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih saat kita bertemu hari itu, semuanya pasti tidak seperti ini. Hiks.. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Melihat pancaran matanya yang selalu aku kagumi. Merasakan degub jantung yang berpacu cepat setiap dengannya. Aku takut. Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku mencintai Jongin. Demi Tuhan aku mencintainya. Aku.. aku ingin melihatnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Dan semangat yang ada dalam dirinya itu nyata. Ia ingin berubah dan-"

"Cukup." Ujar Suho. "Kau harusnya bilang bahwa cinta pertamamu itu adalah adikku sendiri. Kau harusnya jujur padaku bahwa kau masih mencintai adikku. Kau harusnya-"

Jongdae lelah. Cukup bagi Jongdae kehilangan sosok adiknya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan kakak satu-satunya dan istrinya yang sudah menjadi bagian keluarganya. Dengan cepat Jongdae memeluk Kyungsoo dan Suho dengan lengan kanan dan kirinya saat Suho masih bicara entah kepada siapa.

"Berhenti bicara masa lalu. Semua sudah terjadi. Sekarang aku mohon pada kalian. Berjanjilah kalian akan bahagia. Karena memang itu permintaan Jongin."

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan semua ini berawal. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini bisa berawal. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.<em>

_Aku percaya bahwa cinta itu hanya semu. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kepergian ibuku begitu saja. Merasakan saat aku dan kedua kakakku dilantarkan oleh ibuku begitu saja. Sejak itu aku yakin tak ada hal yang bernama cinta sejati. _

_Namun dia datang. Gadis itu datang. _

_Dengan segala kepolosannya. Dengan mata besar yang menggemaskan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Dengan bibir yang berbentuk hati saat tersenyum. Ia datang kepadaku. Datang begitu saja datang kepadaku._

_Bagaikan sebuah narkoba. Aku kecanduan. _

_Aku senang melihat matanya. Aku senang melihat senyumnya. Aku senang mendengar tawanya. Aku ingin melihatnya merajuk. Aku ingin ia ada disisiku. Bagaimanapun caranya. _

_Seperti obat. Dan aku seorang yang penyakitan. Aku membutuhkannya. _

_Disetiap nafasku. Aku membutuhkannya. Demi Tuhan aku akan mati tanpanya. _

_Namun, bodohnya aku, aku mengecewakannya. Aku membuatnya pergi. Aku membuat ia melepas diriku. Aku... aku adalah hal bodoh karena aku membiarkan dia pergi tanpa aku cegah sama sekali._

_Dan ketololanku tak terhenti sampai disitu. _

_Saat aku dengan nyatanya melihat ia bertautan dengan kakakku. Aku hanya berlalu. _

_Padahal mati-matian selama ini aku mencarinya. Mati-matian selama ini aku memendam rasa rinduku padanya. Mati-matian aku selama ini merubah diriku. Menjadi pribadi yang ia mau. Menjadi pribadi yang bisa ia banggakan. _

_Mati-matian aku menunggunya kembali. Tapi aku hanya berlalu saat aku melihat ada sebuah cincin manis dijemarinya. Dan itu ulah kakakku. _

_Ingin aku berteriak kenapa. Ingin aku menangis menjerit. Ingin aku bertanya apa salahku pada dunia hingga dunia sekejam ini. Tapi aku tahu, itu percuma. _

_Aku terlambat. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Dan aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus percaya bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti. _

_Sekarang aku hanyalah seorang adik kecil untuknya. Dan demi Tuhan. Setidaknya dia tidak malu karena mempunya adik ipar sepertiku. Aku berhasil merubah diriku menjadi seperti yang ia mau meski aku terlambat. Aku bisa menjadi sosok yang bisa ia banggakan meskipun aku terlambat. Karena yang semua orang tahu, aku adalah Kim Jongin, adik ipar dari Do Kyungsoo. Bukanlah aku, Kim Jongin, kekasih dari Do Kyungsoo._

_Kebahagiannya adalah segalanya untukku. Jika memang kakakku yang dapat membahagiakannya... Aku mengaku kalah. Aku kalah. _

_Bahagialah kalian. Aku mohon bahagialah. Karena sampai kapanpun aku akan berusaha semampuku membuat kalian bahagia dan bangga karena aku. Bahagialah kalian. Aku mohon. Bahagialah kalian. _

_Ingat dan ingatlah hai gadis mungilku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tidak ada satu perempuan pun yang dapat merubah rasa cintaku padamu. Karena demi Tuhan Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Ingat itu._

_-KIM JONGIN-_

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong>YUHU AKU KAMBEK~ ADA YANG NUNGGUIN? GAADA? OKE UDAH TAU-_-<strong>

ini ff baru aku buat pagi tadi dan tangan udah gatel pegen ngepost jadilah ff ini aku post dengan segala macam kekurangannya. mohon dimaklumi /deep bow/

aku gamau banyak cuap cuap parampampam.. aku cuma mau bilang..

TERIMAKASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA SAMA KALIAN KARENA UDAH BACA FF INI. DAN AKU AKAN LEBIH BERTERIMA KASIH LAGI KALAU KALIAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MEN-REVIEW FF INI.

dan juga.

Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang minta sequel Because You're Just For Me.. aku gabisa kabulin :(

soalnya seriusan... aku gak kefikiran tentang sequelnya. :(

maaf readernim. /deep bow/

dan sebagai permintaan maaf ku.. aku akan buat side story dari ff ini. tapi plis! jangan nunggu :( aku gatau kapan mau mulai nulis side story ini. soalnya.. i,m in collage. i've so many damn assigment and i should do my assignment. mohon maklumi yah :(

udah ada rancangannya sih. jadi mungkin ff ku yang selanjutnya aku buat tentang awal banget Jongin ketemu Kyungsoo sampe... Jonginnya mati kayak di ff ini.

AH IYA LUPA! MAAF BUAT JONGIN MATI DISINI HIKS AKU JUGA SEDIH :""

yaudah aku bilang kan aku gamau cuap cuap banyak. jadi..

REVIEW YAH. REVIEW KALIAN YANG BUAT AKU SEMANGAT BUAT NULIS LAGI.

See you at next story~~

ErnasTiaraa~`


End file.
